larpcdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
02. Albion Saga
Die Albion Saga folgt unmittelbar auf die Prolog Saga und bildet damit einen direkten Übergang ohne jede zeitliche Verzögerung. In dieser Saga gibt es nun erstmals einen direkten Handlungsstrang, dem die Charaktere folgen und der bereits erste Ausblicke auf spätere Ereignisse liefert. Inhalt: Auf der Suche nach Arbeit bereisen Vorsar und Hektor Albion, das Land der Helden. Hier erfahren die beiden Protagonisten schnell, dass Sie noch einen weiten Weg vor sich haben und müssen sich erst einmal einem Training als "Helden" unterziehen, ehe Sie losziehen können. Natürlich bleiben Konfrontationen mit anderen Helden und sogar ein Kampfturnier in der Arena von Knothole Glade nicht aus, in dem beide Helden Ihren Wert als solche beweisen müssen. Schließlich geraten Vorsar und Hektor sogar mitten in die Fronten eines Komplotts, als der abtrünnige und zugleich legendäre Held Messer Jack versucht, sich des Schwerts der Ewigkeit zu bemächtigen. Beim Versuch, dessen üble Pläne zu vereiteln, müssen die Helden immer wieder beweisen, dass Sie diesen Titel verdienen und gewinnen an Erfahrungen und Stärke. Beim Showdown schließlich zeigt sich Hektor's Loyalität, als Er sich für seinen Freund opfert, damit dieser siegen kann. Vorsar lässt Hektor die Entscheidung zu sterben oder zu einem Vampir zu werden, wobei Hektor bereit ist, seinem Freund weiterhin zu folgen. Von da an ist das starke Band zwischen Meister und Schüler geschmiedet. Am Ende verlassen die Helden Albion mit den neuen Kräften der Willenskraft und den Schwertern "Avos Träne" und "Verkünder" die Vorsar erbeuten konnte. Handlung: Gilden-Training Wie es Ihnen der alte Vampir Vorador in Nosgoth geraten hatte, betreten Vorsar und Hektor nach ihrem kleinen Ausflug nach Around the Sun endlich das sagenumwobene Land der Helden, Albion. Beide sind fest entschlossen, an ihren Fähigkeiten zu arbeiten und diese deutlich zu verbessern. Der Straße folgend, erreichen die beiden Helden nach einigen Stunden die kleine Stadt Oakvale, die verschlafen in den Wäldern liegt. Da sie sich in diesem Land nicht auskennen, beschließen die beiden, nach dem Weg zur Heldengilde zu fragen, wo sie als Helden aufgenommen werden wollen. Dabei erfahren sie jedoch noch viel mehr, unter anderem, dass Albion in den letzten Jahren wenig neue gute Helden gewonnen hätte und auch dass Oakvale einige Jahre zuvor einmal bei einem Banditenangriff abgebrannt ist. Die freundlichen Dorfbewohner erklären den Beiden auch den Weg zur Gilde der Helden und wenige Stunden später stehen Vorsar und Hektor schließlich vor den Toren dieses imposanten Gebäudes. Der Gildenmeister, ein alter, aber dennoch weiser Mann, empfängt die beiden Neuankömmlinge persönlich, ganz so, als ob er sie bereits erwartet hätte. Er ist hocherfreut, als er das Anliegen der beiden Kämpfer hört, zu Helden ausgebildet werden zu wollen, doch offenbart er den beiden, dass er sie zunächst einer kleinen Inspektion unterziehen muss, um zu sehen, ob sie auch zu Helden geeignet wären. Während für Vorsar mit seinen jahrzehntelangen Kampferfahrungen und vampirischen Eigenschaften diese Inspektion das reinste Kinderspiel darstellt, ist es für den unerfahrenen Hektor deutlich schwieriger. Zwar schafft auch er es, den Gildenmeister von seinem Potenzial zu überzeugen, doch glaubt der alte Mann, dass er den jungen Axtkämpfer gut im Auge behalten sollte. Großzügig gewährt er den beiden Kämpfern einige Stunden Ruhe nach ihrer mühseligen Reise, bevor er sie am nächsten Morgen zum ersten Kampftraining erwartet. Insgesamt 2 Monate verbringen Vorsar und Hektor in der Gilde der Helden und trainieren sich dort in den grundlegenden Fähigkeiten, die einen wahren Helden ausmachen: den Bereichen Stärke, Fertigkeit und Willenskraft. Dabei ist Vorsar mit seinem leistungsfähigen vampirischen Körper besser in den Bereichen Stärke und Fertigkeit bewandert, während Hektor ein erstaunliches natürliches Potenzial für Willenskraft und damit für Magie allgemein zu besitzen scheint. Während er die positiven Anwendungen der Willenskraft recht bald einigermaßen einsetzen kann, ist es Vorsar nur möglich, die finsteren Auswirkungen dieser Magieart zu zaubern. Er selbst vermutet, dass er als Vampir einfach zu finster für die "gute" Magie ist. Auch Hektors Fortschritte mit der Axt machen sich alsbald bemerkbar und nach 2 Monaten erklärt der Gildenmeister die Ausbildung der beiden für abgeschlossen, da er der Ansicht ist, dass es genügt, den beiden die grundlegenden Dinge beizubringen und sie sich dann entweder im Laufe der Zeit selbstständig verbessern oder sich in andere Richtungen entwickeln. Er verleiht Vorsar während der Abschlusszeremonie des Trainings den Heldentitel "Runenmeister", während Hektor für seine nicht ganz so herausragenden Fähigkeiten einzig mit dem Titel des "Hühnerschrecks" bedacht wird. Missionen als Helden Nach ihrer Ernennung zu wahren Helden von Albion werden Vorsar und Hektor bald schon die ersten Aufträge der Bewohner des Landes zugewiesen. Der Gildenmeister, der von Anfang an sehr angetan von den beiden Fremdlingen war beschließt, sie auf die Probe zu stellen, indem er ihnen gleich etwas anspruchsvollere Aufgaben zukommen lässt. So bekommen die beiden Helden die Aufgabe, ein Kind aus den Hobb-Höhlen zu retten und dabei eine dunkle Fee zu besiegen, die den Jungen entführt hatte und müssen außerdem eine Händlerkarawane durch den gefürchteten Darkwood begleiten, wobei sie auch gleich die Bekanntschaft mit den dunklen Werwölfen, den Balverinen machen, die ihnen unterwegs auflauern und gegen die es die beiden neuen Helden schwer haben. Auch die Banditenlager von Zwillingskling mischen die beiden ungleichen Helden während einer Mission auf, um einige entführte Dorfbewohner aus Bowerstone zu befreien. Als Vorsars und Hektors Ruf unter den Bewohnern von Albion durch all diese Taten zunehmend größer wird, lernen die beiden auch andere bedeutende Helden kennen. So machen sie die Bekanntschaft von Donner und auch von Dornenrose, beides Helden, die bereits großen Ruhm in Albion für ihre Taten erhalten hatten und sie treffen während einer Rast in den Räumlichkeiten der Gilde erstmals auf Angus und seine ältere Schwester Isis, die ebenfalls die Ausbildung zu Helden abgeschlossen haben, danach aber lange Zeit im Ausland lebten und nur nach Albion zurückgekehrt sind, um am großen Turnier der Helden in der Witchwood-Arena teilzunehmen. Ein Turnier, bei dem die Fähigkeiten der Helden unbarmherzig getestet werden, was Vorsar natürlich sofort hellhörig werden lässt. Das Turnier von Knothole Glade Sofort nachdem er von diesem Turnier erfahren hat, begibt sich Vorsar zum Gildenmeister, um zu erfragen, was er tun muss, um ebenfalls zu diesem Wettbewerb zugelassen zu werden. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass er eigentlich nur genug Bekanntheit und Mut aufbringen muss und daran würde es ihm ja nicht mangeln. Vorsar bricht sofort in Richtung Knothole Glade auf, jener Stadt in den Wäldern, in denen die große Arena steht. Obgleich Hektor nicht vorhat, an diesem Turnier teilzunehmen, lässt er seinen Partner natürlich nicht allein ziehen und folgt Vorsar nach Knothole Glade. Dort angekommen, trägt sich Vorsar ohne Umwege für das große Turnier ein und schafft es sogar, auch in Hektor einen Funken Ehrgeiz zu wecken, sodass auch der seine Meinung ändert und sich für das große Turnier einträgt. Die erste Runde des Wettbewerbs stellt für die beiden Helden noch keine allzu große Herausforderung dar, da es einfach nur darum geht, mehrere Gruppen von angreifenden Monstern auszuschalten, die auf die Helden losgelassen werden. Aufgrund ihrer langjährigen Tätigkeit als Monsterjäger haben Hektor und Vorsar beide genügend Erfahrung, um die Hobbs, Kobolde, Banditen und Balverine zu besiegen. In der zweiten Runde wird es dann schon schwerer für die beiden, denn sie bekommen es jeder mit einem der gefürchteten Trolle Albions zu tun. Vorsars Gegner ist ein Felstroll, dessen steinharter Körper kaum von Rotschwinge durchdrungen werden kann. Erst als er herausfindet, dass die Trolle an ihren Gelenken weniger hart gepanzert sind, kann er einige gut platzierte Angriffe setzen und den Troll ausschalten. Hektor indes bekommt es mit einem der Eistrolle zu tun, der schreckliche Frostangriffe gegen den Axtkämpfer loslässt. Bei diesem Kampf müssen Hektor und Calcifer erstmals wirklich zusammenarbeiten, was ihnen anfangs nicht unbedingt leicht fällt, doch beide spielen sich im Verlauf des Kampfes richtig gut aufeinander ein, sodass sie den Eistroll mit einigen Feuerangriffen niederstrecken können. Nachdem sie die Runden gegen Monster absolviert haben, beginnen nun die Kämpfe gegen andere Helden Albions. In der ersten Finalrunde des Turniers bekommt es Vorsar mit dem starken Held Donner zu tun, während Hektor sich auf einen Kampf mit Isis einstellen muss. Der Vampir ist gleich zu Beginn des Kampfes überrascht, dass Donner seine körperlichen Angriffe mithalten kann, obwohl dieser nur ein Mensch ist. Auch dessen Gegenattacken haben es kräftemäßig in sich und Vorsar kann kaum etwas gegen ihn ausrichten. Letztlich bleibt Vorsar nur auf Ausdauer zu setzen, da er weiß, dass Donner als Mensch irgendwann nachlassen wird, während er selbst ewig weiterkämpfen könnte. Tatsächlich lässt Donners Kraft mit der Zeit nach, was es Vorsar erlaubt, einen gewaltigen Gegenschlag zu landen und Donner letztlich zu besiegen. Hektor indes hat bei seinem Kampf nicht so viel Erfolg. Als geübte Magierin schafft es Isis ohne Probleme, Hektor von sich fern zu halten und ihn mit magischen Angriffen der Willenskraft einzudecken. Zwar kann auch der Axtkämpfer auf Willenskraft Magie zurückgreifen, doch ist er erst ein Anfänger und damit natürlich noch viel schwächer in diesem Bereich. Nach einem harten Kampf unterliegt Hektor aufgrund schierer Erschöpfung, doch Isis erkennt seine Stärke im Kampf an und gibt ebenfalls auf, da sie meint, dass auch sie kaum mehr über genügend Energievorräte verfügen würde. So steht die Finale Konstellation fest: Vorsar muss sich Angus stellen, der in der vorherigen Runde Dornenrose besiegt hat. Ähnlich wie Donner greift auch Angus dabei auf pure Kraft zurück, doch handelt es sich bei Ihm um einen Berserker, der sich in Rage kämpft und dann kaum mehr aufzuhalten ist. So kann Vorsar nicht die gleiche Taktik wie beim Kampf gegen Donner benutzen, er kommt jedoch hinter Angus Schwachstelle, die darin besteht, dass er bei seinen Sturmangriffen nicht mehr sieht, wohin er rennt, sodass Vorsar ihn mehrfach gegen die Wände der Arena donnern kann. Angus Körper trägt schwere Wunden davon, die dem Berserker erst zu spät bewusst werden, sodass dieser letztlich einfach zusammenbricht. Vorsar wird nach diesem Sieg zum Champion der Arena gekürt und erhält eine besondere Ehre: Er wird von Messer Jack, dem größten und legendärsten Held Albions persönlich geehrt und erlangt den neuen Heldentitel "Paladin". Hektor wird für seine guten Darbietungen im Kampf der Titel des Runenmeisters verliehen, den zuvor Vorsar trug. Flucht aus dem Bargate-Gefängnis Vorsar und Hektor erholen sich nach dem Turnier einige Tage in der Gilde und genießen den neuen Ruhm, den sie erlangt haben. Dann jedoch erfahren sie, dass in den nördlichen Regionen Albions dunkle, dämonische Kreaturen gesehen wurden, die man so nicht in Albion kennt. Die beiden Helden werden gebeten, sich die Sache mal anzusehen und reisen in die nördlichsten Ausläufer des Darkwood, wo diese Wesen gesehen wurden. Dort angekommen treffen sie in einer alten, verfallenen Ruine tatsächlich auf die besagten Monster und müssen sich einem ganzen Schwarm von Ihnen erwehren. Es dauert nicht lange und auch der Herr dieser Wesen zeigt sich. Es ist Messer Jack persönlich, der diese Dämonen als "Lakaien" bezeichnet und diese offensichtlich erschaffen kann. Dagegen sind Vorsar und Hektor faktisch machtlos, da ihre Energiereserven nicht ewig vorhalten. Die beiden ergeben sich gezwungermaßen und werden von Messer Jack persönlich ins Bargate-Gefängnis gebracht, dem schlimmsten Ort von ganz Albion. Dort eingesperrt, scheinen Vorsar und Hektor auf sich gestellt zu sein, da Ihnen ihre Gildensiegel abgenommen wurden. Doch da Vorsar als Vampir ein magisches Wesen mit empfindlichem Gehör ist, kann der Gildenmeister Kontakt zu Ihm aufnehmen. Dieser hat Messer Jacks Pläne herausgefunden und bittet Vorsar erneut um Hilfe. Messer Jacks Plan würde darin bestehen, sich das legendäre "Schwert der Ewigkeit", eine dämonische Klinge mit ungeheuren Kräften anzueignen. Zu diesem Zweck müsse er die verschiedenen Portalsteine aktivieren, die sich an den Knotenpunkten Albions befinden. Vorsar und Hektor hat er aus dem Weg geräumt, weil er schon während des Turniers gesehen hatte, wie gefährlich die beiden sind und er sie nicht töten kann, da ihre Beliebtheit im Volk zu groß ist und ihr Tod seine Pläne womöglich verraten hätte. Der erste Schritt der beiden Helden besteht darin, aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen, doch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind zu groß und da das Gefängnis auf einer Insel vor der Küste gebaut ist, scheint die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit durch den unterseeischen Tunnel zu bestehen, für den jedoch nur der Direktor den Schlüssel besitzt. Doch den beiden Helden kommt der Zufall zu Hilfe, denn am nächsten Tag soll erneut das große Gefängnisrennen im Hof stattfinden, bei dem der Sieger die "Ehre" erhält, ins Büro des Direktors gerufen zu werden, um dort eine Stunde lang dessen selbstverfasste Gedichte vorgetragen zu bekommen. Die perfekte Gelegenheit also, den Schlüssel zu entwenden. Vorsar nimmt an diesem Rennen teil, da sie einen sicheren Sieg brauchen und seine körperlichen Fähigkeiten als Vampir nunmal um einiges größer sind als die Hektors. Tatsächlich hat Vorsar keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, das Rennen für sich zu entscheiden und ins Büro des Direktors zu gelangen, um dessen Gedichten zu lauschen. Dieser ist so sehr in seine Vorlesungen vertieft, dass er nicht mal bemerkt, wie Vorsar heimlich den Schlüssel von der Wand stiehlt und einsteckt. Noch in derselben Nacht brechen Vorsar und Hektor durch das unterseeische Gewölbe aus, jedoch nicht ohne einen Abstecher in die Waffenkammer zu machen, wo sie sich ihre Ausrüstung und Waffen wieder beschaffen. Nach ihrer geglückten Flucht kommen die beiden direkt an der Hook-Küste wieder an die Oberfläche. Kaum entkommen, wird Vorsar und Hektor keine Pause gegönnt, denn über ihre wiedergewonnen Gildensiegel nimmt der Gildenmeister Kontakt zu Ihnen auf. Messer Jack habe bereits alle Portale aktiviert und wäre nun auf dem Weg zu jener Stelle, wo das Schwert an die Oberfläche kommen würde: in den unterirdischen Katakomben der Heldengilde. Sofort machen sich die beiden Helden auf den Weg zurück zur Gilde, doch von der Hook-Küste müssen die beiden zunächst durch den Darkwood, da dies der schnellste Weg zur Heldengilde ist. Zu allem Unglück verlieren die beiden auch noch kostbare Zeit, als sie sich in den Wäldern verlaufen und überdies auch noch von einem weißen Balverin angegriffen werden. Der Kampf mit der Bestie führt Vorsar und Hektor auf eine Lichtung im Darkwood, wo ein Schwert in einem Felsen steckt. Als Vorsar den Felsblock zwischen sich und den Balverin bringt und dieser zu einem Sprung ansetzt, packt der Vampir instinktiv die Klinge in dem Felsen und reißt sie einfach heraus, um damit den Balverin niederzustrecken. Erst nach dem Sieg liest er die Inschrift auf dem Fels, die besagt, dass dies der "Verkünder", das Schwert des legendären Riesen Huw sei, der sagte, nur jemand mit seiner körperlichen Stärke sollte das Schwert aus dem Felsblock ziehen können. Vorsar nimmt die Klinge mit sich und er und Hektor erreichen bald das Cullis-Tor, das sie direkt zur Heldengilde transportieren kann. Kampf um das Ewige Schwert Zurück in der Gilde scheinen Vorsar und Hektor bereits zu spät zu kommen, denn das Gebäude steht in Flammen und viele getötete Wachen liegen in der Gilde verstreut. Ohne lange Umwege und trotz seiner Angst vor Feuer eilt Vorsar in Begleitung seines Kameraden in die Katakomben, wo die Beiden als Helden geehrt worden waren. Laut dem Gildenmeister soll dort das Schwert der Ewigkeit in Erscheinung treten, was auch der Wahrheit entspricht, wie Vorsar und Hektor kurz darauf entsetzt feststellen, als sie das unterirdische Gewölbe betreten und dort Messer Jack vorfinden, der den Beiden triumphierend die Klinge präsentiert. Seines Sieges absolut sicher, verzichtet Messer Jack darauf, weitere Lakaien heraufzubeschwören, sieht er doch die perfekte Gelegenheit, seine neue Waffe, nach der er Jahrhunderte lang gesucht hatte, an den beiden Störenfrieden auszuprobieren. Vorsar und Hektor stellen sich dem Kampf, doch müssen schon recht bald erkennen, dass sie gegen die unglaubliche Macht des Schwerts der Ewigkeit nicht bestehen können. Schließlich wird Vorsar von der Klinge getroffen und niedergestreckt, doch als Messer Jack den Vampir erledigen will, greift Hektor ihn hinterrücks an und wird durch einen Gegenangriff tödlich verwundet. Als der abtrünnige Held den Mut des Sterblichen verspottet, rafft sich Vorsar noch einmal auf und nimmt den Zweikampf wieder auf, diesmal mit seinem mächtigen Rotschwinge. Doch noch immer weiß Vorsar nicht wirklich, was die Klinge zu tun vermag und scheitert in seinem Bemühen. Messer Jack begeht jedoch dann einen gewaltigen Fehler, denn anstatt Vorsar zu töten, demütigt er ihn, indem er ihm erklärt, dass er die Schwerter von früher kenne und von den Fähigkeiten Rotschwinges wüsste und dass Vorsar niemals die Kraft dazu aufbringen könne. Ferner fragt er auch, ob Vorsar gewusst habe, dass die Klinge Angriffe abzufangen und zurückzuschicken vermag, da er so vielleicht eine Chance gehabt hätte. Nicht damit rechnend, dass Vorsar es wirklich schaffen kann, greift Messer Jack erneut an, doch Vorsar fängt den Hieb tatsächlich ab und kann die Attacke mit doppelter Kraft zurückschicken, sodass Messer Jack durch die Kraft seines Schwertes und des von Vorsar vernichtet wird und nur seine Maske rauchend und qualmend zurückbleibt. Nach seinem Sieg steht Vorsar vor der Wahl, dass Schwert der Ewigkeit zu vernichten oder es an sich zu nehmen und obgleich der Schwertkämpfer hart mit sich ringt, trifft er die richtige Entscheidung und schickt es in die Abgründe zurück, aus denen es kam, um es unerreichbar für jeden zu machen, der nach seiner Macht giere. Und auch bei Hektor muss Vorsar nun eine schwere Entscheidung treffen, die er jedoch Hektor überlässt. Hektor wählt das Weiterleben an der Seite seines Kameraden und wird schließlich von Vorsar, dem dieser Schritt nicht leicht fällt, in einen Vampir verwandelt, um sein "Leben" zu retten. Bereits am nächsten Tag wollen Vorsar und Hektor dann Albion verlassen, da sie in diesem Land ihr Glück nicht finden können. Der Gildenmeister ruft beide ein letztes Mal zu sich und dankt ihnen für ihre Hilfe. Auch überreicht er Vorsar eine mystische Klinge, die als "Avos Träne" bekannt ist und lange Zeit als verschollen galt. Das Schwert wäre erst erschienen, als das Schwert der Ewigkeit zerstört worden war und Vorsar sei nun deren rechtmäßiger Besitzer. Auch bittet er die Helden, Messer Jacks Maske mitzunehmen, denn sie wäre der eigentliche Messer Jack und die Bedrohung durch ihn könne nur dann getilgt werden, wenn jemand mit einem starken Willen, so wie Vorsar, ihn bei sich trüge und damit kontrollieren würde. Ausgestattet mit Schwert und Maske verlassen Vorsar und Hektor dann Albion und erfahren dabei mehr oder weniger bei der Durchreise durch Oakvale, dass ein bis dato unbekannter Held, der als "Nekromant" bekannt ist, für den Sieg über Messer Jack gefeiert wird. Auch wenn Vorsar über alle Maßen wütend über den Aufschneider ist, akzeptiert er, dass es besser so ist und die beiden verlassen alsbald Albions Grenzen. Hintergründe: Entliehene Elemente: *''Fable: Nahezu die gesamte Handlung dieser Saga spielt in der Fantasy-Welt Albion, die aus dem Videospiel "Fable" bekannt ist. Dabei werden lediglich Elemente und teilweise auch Handlungselemente aus dem 1. Teil der Reihe "Fable: The lost Chapters" verarbeitet. So spielt die Welt im mittelalterlichen Albion in der großen Ära der Helden. Dennoch gibt es Änderungen zur Version aus den Videospielen: Albion ist hier keine eigene Welt, sondern lediglich ein Land auf der Weltkarte, welches die Protagonisten besuchen. Die Gebräuche und Eigenheiten der Spielwelt beziehen sich daher rein auf das Land und gelten als hiesige Gepflogenheiten. Eigene Elemente: * ''Helden Albions: Nicht alle der Helden, die in dieser Saga erscheinen, entstammen dem Videospiel "Fable". Einige davon, darunter auch die beiden Geschwister Angus und Isis, samt deren Fähigkeiten, sind eigene Kreationen. Diese eigenen Helden verkörpern Optionen und Möglichkeiten, die auch der Spieler im Videospiel umsetzen kann. So ist Angus ein reiner Kämpfer, der sich auf enorme Stärke verlässt, wogegen Isis magische Kräfte bevorzugt. Beide Wege können von Spielern in Fable beschritten werden. Darüber hinaus findet mehrmals der Held "Nekromant" Erwähnung, welcher nur indirekt eine eigene Schöpfung ist, da Er den Spielercharakter und eigentlichen Protagonisten des ersten Teils von Fable darstellt. Trivia: *Der namenlose Held, in dessen Rolle normalerweise der Spieler in Fable schlüpft, hat in der Saga auch einen Cameo-Auftritt. Er ist als der Held "Nekromant" bekannt, dem gegen Ende der Saga fälschlicherweise der Sieg über Messer Jack zugesprochen wird, obwohl Vorsar diesen Gegner besiegt hatte. Er tritt nur einmal kurz auf und wird bejubelt, hat aber auch kein Zusammentreffen mit den beiden Helden, sodass er, wie im Videospiel, nichts spricht. *Die Situation, dass ein anderer für Vorsars Sieg über einen Gegner bejubelt wird und dessen Lorbeeren einheimst, wird in dieser Saga zum ersten Mal verdeutlicht. Obwohl diese Szene ursprünglich nur reine Situationskomik war, wurde sie später eine lange Zeit als Running Gag beibehalten, sodass Vorsar trotz all seiner Siege vergleichsweise wenig beim Volk und den Menschen der Welt bekannt war. *Die Szene, in der Hektor nach dem Kampf mit Messer Jack von Vorsar in einen Vampir verwandelt wird, hat stark entfernte Ähnlichkeit zu einer ähnlichen Szene aus dem Anime Hellsing, in der Alucard Seras ebenfalls vor die Wahl stellt zu sterben oder mit ihm zu kommen. Im Falle von Vorsar und Hektor jedoch gibt es den wichtigen Unterschied, dass es nicht Vorsar war, der Hektor tödlich verletzt hatte und dass der Vampir starke Schuldgefühle empfand, weil Hektor beim Versuch, ihn zu retten, verletzt worden war. Kategorie:Sagas